


Dream a little dream - BONKAI

by aint_no_baby_mama_drama



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), bonkai - Fandom
Genre: Bonkai, F/M, Klaroline, Prison World, mentions of klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_baby_mama_drama/pseuds/aint_no_baby_mama_drama
Summary: Basically a cute bonkai





	Dream a little dream - BONKAI

The first time that Malachai Parker had appeared in Bonnie’s dreams, she brushed it off as a fluke. Rationalized that it was just a dream brought on by something she must have seen that reminded her subconscious of him. The second time she told herself it was the weather. Convinced herself that the changing of seasons must have been messing with her head. By the third time she was pretty sure she was losing her mind.

And that’s how the months from August to November went, at least three nights a week she would dream of the dark haired monster she had locked up many years ago. The dreams had ranged from simple conversations (in which she couldn’t actually bring herself to be mean to him because it was a dream, right?) to deeper dreams, where he had her pressed against the mattress, skin on skin, making her wish it was real. Those ones are the dreams that bothered her the most, where she woke up drenched in sweat and unable to go back to sleep.

Caroline was the first one she told. It was over their bi weekly breakfast date on a brisk November morning. Bonnie sat in the familiar diner, holding her cup of coffee and watching out the window as Caroline talked about something at her work that Bonnie really was trying to listen to.

“I’ve been having dreams about Kai,” she blurted out, interrupting. Caroline stopped her sentence and just looked at Bonnie with a blank face.

“Kai? Like psychopathic ‘murdered his family’ Kai?” She asked, sliding her plate to the side of the table so she could lean in closer. Bonnie nodded her head and licked her lips, setting her cup down on the table and looking out the window, watching the sky try to spit out snow.

“The one and only. It’s been going on for a few months now and I’m actually to the point of losing my mind. At first it was annoying but… now it’s just starting to scare me.” She confessed, shifting a bit in her seat and thinking back to the dreams. They came in no specific pattern and always left Bonnie feeling confused and very upset with herself for not wanting to wake up.

“They scare you how?” Caroline asked, resting her chin in her hands, intrigued. Bonnie just shook her head and pulled on a face that told Caroline her best friend was about to brush off everything she was going to say.

“Seriously just tell me, Bon. I knew you’ve been weird lately. What’s going on?” she asked, reaching across the table and resting her hand on Bonnie’s. Bonnie sighed again and looked down at Caroline’s hand before opening her mouth to speak.

“Okay, this is going to sound crazy and please don’t make any judgmental comments. But…the dreams make me wish he was here. I…I don’t know, Care…they started so simple. He would appear in my dreams and I made snide comments until he left, but then they started changing. He would show up with flowers and we would have dinner. Or just talking, sitting outside and watching the stars.” She shook her head and pulled her hands to her face, groaning. “I really don’t understand it. He’s a bad, awful, terrible person and I put him in the prison world to trap his evil ass but…I just…I wake up and find myself wanting to try to visit him,” she said, moving her hands from her face and grabbing her piece of toast. Caroline watched her best friend a few moments, running through everything in her mind before speaking.

“Well, if it is actually him reaching out to you and not just some stress induced stuff, have you considered that it could be a trap?” she asked, leaning back in the booth.

Bonnie thought a moment before nodding her head slowly. Truthfully she had considered it many times, just as she’d considered she was actually losing her mind. But in the dreams, he was so genuine and constant.

“I’ve thought of that, considering I am the only one that can get him out of there. He’s just different in dreams, sweeter. He makes me feel good, and listens to me. And oh my god he…” She shut her mouth immediately, realizing she was about to share a bit too much information. Luckily, Caroline got the gist and didn’t push for the sentence to be finished.

“Well…isn’t it possible to project yourself there? So he can’t see you but you can just see him? Maybe look around and see what type of nefarious things he’s up to?” Caroline asked. Bonnie nodded her head for the millionth time that morning and leaned back in her seat before shaking her head.

"You know what, no. It’s silly and definitely just dreams. I’m sure of it. Let’s just drop the subject,” she said, waving her hand over the food she had been neglecting. The conversation moved to every day topics but Bonnie couldn’t stop picturing the kinda cute psychopath with dark brown hair and blue-gray eyes that had been filling her dreams.

***

The week after Bonnie had told Caroline about the dreams, they stopped. Which Bonnie was totally fine with, she was sure they were all in her subconscious anyways. And she reminded herself each morning when she woke that a fake relationship with Kai wasn’t healthy and it’s fine that the dreams stopped.

But still as she went through her day or passed a package of pork rinds at the gas station she couldn’t help but miss him and their conversations. He was kind to her, and it had taken her a month before she actually decided to play along in the dreams and since then it had just been a nice escape from normal life. A reliable out, if you will. 

After the second week passed with no contact from dream Kai, she started to feel more and more on edge. Her sleep patterns were so messed up that when she got off early and headed home on a Tuesday, she didn’t stop herself from going to bed at 5 pm because she finally felt tired.

***

When Bonnie opened her eyes she was still laying sprawled across her bed on her stomach, the darkness of the room told her a few hours had definitely passed and she was grateful for the sleep. She rolled to her back and rubbed her hands across her face before finally sitting up and yawning.

“Thank god, I was starting to get bored waiting for you to wake up” A voice spoke from the corner. In her sleepy haze, she moved quickly to turn the lamp by her bed on. Once the light illuminated the room she stood, surprised to see Kai standing in front of a chair in the corner. A pressure came off of her shoulders and she moved quickly across the room, throwing her arms around him.

“Bonnie,” he greeted her, hugging her back, putting a hand on the back of her head to hold her closer.

“You’re back,” she said, almost feeling like crying as she held him close. “I thought you were gone.” She pulled back. She knew she was dreaming but she wasn’t sure that she cared. She didn’t realize how much she missed him until he was gone. Which sounded pathetic in her head, that she was clinging to a figment of her imagination but honestly she needed the escape. Kai held her a few more moments before pulling back.

“No, I’m still here for now.” He responded, holding her at arms length. “I didn’t mean to disappear, I just needed to build up the energy. It’s getting harder and harder to visit you.” He said. Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows and pulled back from him.

“What do you mean?” She asked. “Not this again, you aren’t actually visiting me, you’re a figment of my subconscious.” Kai sighed a bit. This was a debate they had each time he visited her, whether it was actually him or her mind. She was too stubborn to be convinced otherwise and after awhile he gave up. But this time he couldn’t, it was too important.

“So I would really just like to enjoy this time with you because if we are being honest I have missed you the past few weeks…You’ve grown on me. It’s been 4 months, so I should probably find a therapist to talk to about this,” she joked and Kai just shook his head and let go of her.

“Bonnie I know that you’ve never believed me before but I am really visiting you. Something has been happening in the prison world in the past few weeks…” Kai began to pace in front of her. “I don’t know exactly what’s going on but things are happening. The weather is everywhere, like 4 seasons in one day everywhere. And things aren’t replenishing like they should, I wake up in the morning and the paper isn’t on the doorstep anymore, the food I have eaten the day before doesn’t come back. The blood bags I take from the hospital are  
dwindling now because they aren’t coming back. And look.”

He stopped pacing and turned to face her, lifting his shirt up, revealing a large gash across his side. “I don’t heal anymore. I mean I know I can’t die from an open wound, I need a stab to the heart but…things are changing and honestly…I..” He paused to shake his head before continuing. “I’m scared,” he finished.

Bonnie smiled softly and reached up to touch his face. He took a step back. “Bonnie please, I am real. I need you to get me out of this place. I may not be able to come visit you again, I tell you every time that I’m real but this time I need you to believe me. Things are scary…” he said, gently grabbing her arms so she couldn’t touch him. Bonnie frowned a bit, just watching his face. She was conflicted because if she believed him, that would mean that she had pretty much been in a real relationship with him. If she chose to continue thinking it was a dream, at least she could tell herself it was a dream and she hadn’t grown feelings for a monster. Kai let go of her and tensed in place, moving his hand to his lower stomach quickly.

“Kai, what’s going on?” she asked, but as soon as the words left her mouth, blood began to seep through his shirt where the gash on his side was.

“Oh my god.” She looked around before quickly grabbing a shirt off her floor and pressing it against the wound. “Dammit Kai, help me…just hold pressure to that,” she instructed as his blood covered the wadded up shirt and her hands.

Soon the floors began to shake. Kai looked at her, gently putting his hands over hers a moment and moving the shirt before moving his hands up and touching her face softly, a frantic look filling his face as he still managed to be gentle to her. He started fading out of sight, slowly disappearing.

“It can’t be stopped. I’m not going to be able to stay. Something’s happening. Bonnie you have to get me out of here, please. I’ve changed…Please don’t let me die. I lo-” Before he could finish speaking, he was gone.

Bonnie sat up quickly in the bed, heart racing and breath coming in fast. She stayed a few moments, trying to regain her composure before standing up and making her way to the bathroom. But as she crossed the room, nearing the door to the hallway, the carpet squished beneath her bare feet. Bonnie curled her nose up as she reached forward, trying to find the light switch. When she finally found it and turned the light on, her heart nearly stopped. Right by the door, pooled in the plush white carpet was a deep red liquid and Bonnie’s mind flashed back to her dream, with them both standing in the side of the room and his gash opening up. She immediately lifted her hands up in front of her, looking at the almost dried blood that covered her fingers. Her emotions immediately began to overwhelm her and she rushed out of the bedroom and to the bathroom, turning the water on and scrubbing at her hands as the tears began to fall. No way was this happening to her.

**

Caroline woke to the sound of her phone ringing from the stand by the bed. She grumbled and sat up a bit, grabbing it and sliding the green button to answer. Before she could actually say anything, her best friend’s voice came through the receiver in a rush of sobs, the sound making Caroline sit straight up in the bed.

“Bonnie? What’s going on?” she asked, swinging her legs out of the bed and sitting at the edge. Her friend continued to cry and blabber nonsense. Caroline glanced at the alarm clock to her right that read 2:04 am. She knew right away something wasn’t right and stood, beginning to pace through the room as she talked her friend into a slightly calmer state, at least until she could understand her.

When Bonnie finally calmed down enough to at least be understood, she asked Caroline to come over. And that’s how Caroline found herself sitting in Bonnie’s kitchen at 3 am, holding a cup of coffee in her hands and listening to her best friend recall the events of the past few hours. She had already been back to Bonnie’s bedroom and seen the mush of blood and carpet, as well as the bloody footprints across where Bonnie had stepped through it all. And now she was trying her hardest to be supportive as Bonnie struggled with trying to piece everything together.

Bonnie couldn’t decide what to do, she could probably work up enough magic to get herself there as a projection, but she wouldn’t be able to bring him back. And for that matter, should she even bring him back? He was a monster, but he hadn’t been to her, he genuinely had been different in her dreams. He was sweet, and funny. He was patient and stubborn the first month when she refused to speak to him and was rude, and then she started warming up and things got serious. She didn’t think it was real. And now that it was, she found herself remembering all of the bad things he had done and why she had locked him up in the first place.

“Are you sure that he isn’t just doing all of this to get out because something’s happening over there? He’s smart.” Caroline said, leaning back in her chair. Bonnie nodded.

“Yeah but…it’s been almost four full months since the dreams started, and this stuff just started happening a few weeks ago. I don’t think he’s trying to use me. I think something is seriously wrong over there,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I think I just need to go over there and check on things. The only thing is I just don’t know what to do after I get there. What if he isn’t lying and the world is falling apart? Do I bring him back? So he can just kill everyone again?” Bonnie closed her eyes and thought back to the horrors that came from the man that was Kai Parker, the countless times he had tried to kill her, or people she loved. Bonnie groaned and felt herself getting irritated. “Why is this so hard?” she asked, slamming her palm into the table as she stood up.

Caroline reached out and grabbed her hand, drawing Bonnie’s attention to her. “Sit,” she said gently. Bonnie complied and plopped back in the chair, dropping her head in her hands.

“I think I know your problem, and you can’t get mad when I tell you. But I think that you know the right answer and you’re just afraid of admitting the truth to yourself,” Caroline said, waiting until Bonnie looked up and made eye contact before continuing. “I think that the only thing stopping you from going this second to try something is that you’re afraid you actually have real feelings for him.” she finished, speaking honestly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but didn’t respond.

“You know it’s okay, if you do have feelings for him, I mean. No one is going to think differently of you and I don’t think you should judge him by his past. I mean, yeah he killed so many people, tried to kill you a few times, but that sounds eerily similar to someone I know very, very well.” She paused, a moment, thinking back and Bonnie knew she was talking about Klaus.

“You’ve never felt the attraction that comes when someone who’s capable of doing terrible things, for some reason only cares about you?” Caroline quoted.

Bonnie just sighed. The more she thought about the situation, the more she chided herself for even thinking for a second about not going. If he was actually real, which at this point she couldn’t bring herself to pretend it was possible that it was in her head, then that means all of their moments had been real, or at least as real as it could be. Everything he had told her, all the promises he had whispered in her ear, she couldn’t believe that they were all fake. She had to believe that for the first time in forever, someone actually wanted her and thought she was special.

“No, I’m going,” she decided, pushing to her feet off the chair and making her way down the hall to her room, she quickly maneuvered around the nearly dried spots of blood, gathering the few things that she needed before moving back out to the living room and squatting down, clearing the books off of surface before spreading out the shirt from the floor with Kai’s blood on it, which she hoped would make the spell stronger. With him being the Gemini Coven Leader, it would maybe let her actually make some kind of contact with him.

“If anything weird happens, blow the candles out, it’ll bring me back,” she told Caroline before looking away and pricking her finger, dropping a few drops of blood onto the pieces of the ascendant she had left and tucked away. “Right now I just need to go and see if he’s there, or…real. I don’t know.” She lit a few candles and shook her arms out, relaxing her nerves and focusing before leaning back against the couch and beginning to speak. “Phasmatos Tribum, Invocia Cavea, Misero Mundi. Phasmatos Tribum, Invocia Cavea, Misero Mundi. Phasmatos Tribum Incoc…”

A breeze blew through and Bonnie opened her eyes, somewhere different. She was in her living room still, but it was her living room from years ago, an exact replica of what it looked like the day she banished Kai there. It had been nearing Caroline’s wedding day and Bonnies living room was a wreck from hosting the bachelorette party there the night before. She pushed to her feet and walked around the couch and heading towards the window, pausing for a brief moment to pull the curtains back and glance outside. There was snow falling and it looked to be about midday, which was odd because the prison world should have been following the real world’s times. She let the curtain close and turned, moving quickly through the house, finding empty blood bags throughout the kitchen and a trail of blood leading back to her bedroom. She moved quickly down the hallway, walking through the open door and swallowing hard at the sight in front of her. Kai sat on her bed, back up against her headboard, still wearing bloody clothes.

“You are real,” she said softly, not expecting his head to whip up in her direction as she spoke. He sat up straight on the bed.

“Bonnie?” he asked, eyes wandering around the area she was standing, which told her that he couldn’t see her, but he could hear her. She moved closer to the bed.

“I’m here, you’re real. You weren’t lying,” she repeated, Kai just shut his eyes and rested his head back against the headboard, letting a chuckle out.

“I actually tell the truth a lot, you’d be surprised. It’s so great to hear your voice,” he said before sitting up quickly. “Are you coming to get me?” he asked, looking around again. Bonnie stood by the bed, biting her bottom lip. The silence filled the room and she watched Kai’s shoulders sag down as he registered what her silence meant. “I get it, Bon..” He shut his eyes and stood carefully, so he didn’t bust the gash open again.

“Kai…” She started, moving so she was standing in front of him. “Do you at least understand my hesitation?” she asked, looking up at him and wishing he could see her. “I mean…I thought it was fake. So my mind is rushing to try to catch up with…” She swallowed hard. “You know…” She finished her sentence and reached up, gently touching his face. He shut his eyes as her finger brushed his cheek, feeling a light contact for a brief moment, enough to know she was touching him.

“Actually I don’t know, Bonnie. I don’t understand, I mean, no, I do understand,” he started, moving back towards the bed and gently sitting down, resting his hand against the bloody stain on his shirt and Bonnie found herself so badly wanting to check the wound. “I’m terrible, bad, and completely unworthy of you. I know that. But…” Kai paused, sighing and running a hand through his hair before leaning forward and resting his face in his hands. “But everything was true, every touch, every kiss, everything I said. I don’t even know how I started visiting you, Bonnie. It just happened, and you stayed true to form, annoyed by me. But then things changed, and it made my days here a little less lonely…I started looking forward to the dark nights, knowing I might be able to somehow see you again. And you started changing, it seemed like you were happy to see me and I just started going with it. And then a few months passed and now things are happening here, bad things, the weather is different daily, sometimes it’s dark for a few days straight. There’s random earthquakes and I don’t know how much longer I have before this place fully falls apart and I’m gone,” he said, voice cracking a bit towards the end as he kept his hands on his face, eyes shut. “Bonnie I’m actually scared.. I don’t want to die,” he said, Bonnie stepped closer to him, squatting a bit so she was in front of his face. She stayed quiet, watching the shake of his hands pressed to his face and the wetness that appeared on the edges of his face. He was crying. She wasn’t sure what to do.

“Kai. Don’t cry, please,” Bonnie spoke softly, feeling the whole situation rock her a bit. Crying was very unlike the man she had known Malachai Parker to be. “I’m going to get you out of here. Today. I promise I’ll find a way. I’ll figure it out. Just stay alive for me…please,” she said, brushing her hand against the top of his hair.

She stood and walked out quickly, heading down the hall and to the front door which she moved through with ease. As she made her way down the street, she began to sense that something, in fact, wasn’t right. The air outside was hot but as she glanced up to the bright sky, there was snow falling.

As she neared the end of her street, a vibration started. She looked up to the sky as dark spots began to appear through the clouds and she couldn’t have counted to ten before there was a full blown earthquake, buildings around her rattled and bricks fell from the older ones. She held her hands out and began to chant, sure she couldn’t do magic as a projection, but she had to try. The rattling became worse, like she was angering it by trying to stop it and suddenly she was gasping, sitting up in her own living room, Caroline in front of her holding one of the blown out candles.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know whether to pull you out or not, but your nose started bleeding and you were shaking. I’m sorry,” Caroline apologized again. Bonnie shook her head and pushed to her feet, grabbing a Kleenex to wipe the blood dripping out of her nose.

“The world there is actually imploding. I don’t know why. I meant when the girls and I set it, everything was fine, he’s been there 5 years with no hassle. Why is it suddenly messing up?” She said, beginning to pace. “Magic shouldn’t change all of the sudden, it doesn’t.” She paused suddenly in the center of the room before turning to Caroline.

“Unless it does, the girls are almost 12, old enough for puberty, maybe their magic is changing with them. That would disrupt the world,” she said. Caroline thought a moment before nodding her head.

“Yeah actually a few weeks ago, Alaric texted me in a panic because Josie came to him with some.. girl stuff, ya know,” she responded.

Bonnie snapped her fingers.

“Well, that’s it. Because Kai said it started a few weeks ago. So we should be able to get in and get him,” she said, looking at the clock on the wall. It was nearing 4 am. “The girls are with you this weekend right?” Bonnie asked, when Caroline nodded she immediately continued.

“Can I bring some stuff over and wake them up a bit early?” She asked. Caroline thought for a few moments, always cautious when it came to the idea of her daughters dabbling in any magic.

“They won’t be in any danger, I just need them to send me there. And then pull me and Kai back. They’ll have my body to siphon from but…” she paused a moment, glancing around the room. “That won’t be enough power to move two people,” she admitted, knowing it was true and giving up on trying to talk through it. There was no way the girls alone could do it.

“Unless they siphon from me too,” Caroline offered, lifting her shoulders in a shrug. “I don’t like the idea at all, just like I really don’t like the idea of possibly letting a psycho back into our world where my daughters are, but you’re also my best friend. I’d do anything for you so I suppose it’s worth a try. They can siphon from Klaus too, enough power from an Original would be plenty to do what needs done,” she said. 

Bonnie felt the tears well up at the offer. She knew Klaus would do what Caroline wanted, and she was right. The power that came from an Original would be more than enough to keep the girls safe and get Kai back. The two talked for a few moments and agreed that Bonnie would gather a few things and Caroline would be back around 7:30. They decided to do this at Bonnie’s since she would be bringing back a dirty and injured Kai. With enough time to set up and get ready before the girls woke and they could get started, Bonnie found herself completely ready by 6. She had gathered the tools needed and was ready beforehand. By the time the girls were awake and Caroline had arrived, Bonnie was a complete wreck, pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table, which she had set up already. Lizzie and Josie walked in followed closely behind by Klaus and Caroline.

“Hi girlies,” she greeted them, bending a bit to hug them. “Thank you guys for coming. I just need your help with something,” she explained. Lizzie hugged her back and nodded.

“Mom told us you needed to go save someone?” she asked, pulling back as Josie moved forward to hug Bonnie. “Are they okay?” she asked a second question, standing back and looking at everything on the table. Bonnie glanced up at Caroline, trying to decide how much they knew/ or would remember. They were 6 when they helped her create the prison world and they didn’t know much back then, Alaric and Caroline were really good at guarding the girls from bad things and drama.

“He’s okay for right now, hopefully. I just want to go get him before he’s not. Are you guys okay to help me?” she asked, feeling a relief when both girls nodded their heads in unison. “Okay, you guys need to hold hands and then hold mom and Klaus. I’m going to set a timer for 3 minutes, and as soon as those three minutes are up, I need you to chant the first one on the paper backwards, okay? I’m going to have a timer too and when the three minutes are up for me I’ll start chanting too, and then we should be able to come back. And then to show my gratitude I am going to take you guys out later for some ice cream and popsicles, sound good?”

Bonnie finished speaking as she lit the candles and grabbed the small measuring cup she had will some of her blood in it. She had already made a small cut on her palm and gathered some blood before they arrived so she didn’t have to do it in front of the girls. Once everyone was in place, Bonnie had rehearsed the spell a few times both ways with the girls before moving in front of the girls and in the center of the circle as the started chanting. Bonnie quickly started both timers and set one on the table, having just enough time to tightly grab the ascendant before the wind picked up and she found herself in her living room, but alone this time.

By the light coming through the windows she could tell it was nearing nightfall. The power was off, she could tell that much based on the fact that there was no  
lights on any of the clocks or even the TV box and the wind whipping outside, blowing hard against the windows told her that things had taken a turn for the worst since she had left this morning.

“Kai!” She yelled, moving out of the living room and down the hall quickly. After checking everywhere in the bedroom and closet, she moved out and down the hall to the bathroom, checking the timer and finding that her time was half up. “Kai!!” She yelled again, shoving the bathroom door open and finding nothing. She groaned loudly, feeling her anger rise up as she ran, clearing the rest of the house. She turned to run for the door as the timer started beeping in her pocket. “Dammit… KAI!”

She opened the door and screamed loudly, stepping out onto the porch as the wind blew hard, whipping her hair around her face. As she went to step off of the steps, she heard her name being called from the left. She turned in time to see Kai moving towards her in a quick motion, but also limping a bit. She jumped off the last step and ran across yard to meet him, throwing her arms around his neck and feeling the relief flood over her.

“I’ve been looking for you we have to go, now or never,” she said, quickly pulling the timer from her pocket showing her a full minute and a half over the time. She grabbed the ascendant from her jacket pocket and held it out for him to grab as she gripped tightly to his shirt.

“Say it with me,” she instructed him, leaning in close as he wrapped an arm around her. “Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea, Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea, Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea.” By the third round through, both shut their eyes as a blinding white light surrounded them. Bonnie stopped chanting and turned quickly, tucking her body into the front of Kai’s as the light got brighter. He held her close up against his body and tucked his face  
down into the top of her hair.

As the light faded, Bonnie slowly pulled back and glanced around. They were still standing in her front yard but the air was warmer, and the sun was rising. She grabbed Kai’s hand and began tugging him towards the steps, shoving the door open and letting go of his hand before running over to the girls, stopping them mid chant.

Klaus and Caroline’s eyes opened at the same time, Caroline’s moving immediately over to the girls to make sure they were okay. They didn’t even have so much as a nosebleed. Caroline looked at Bonnie next, noticing it was just her.

“You didn’t get him?” She asked, frowning as she gently pushed to her feet. Bonnie just nodded her head towards the open door as Kai moved in, still limping a bit but it getting better with each step as his vampirism kicked fully in and was healing him. Caroline glared at him a moment before just nodding her head as a greeting. Bonnie hugged the girls again and re-stated her promise of ice cream later on in the day before they left, heading back home to get breakfast.

As Bonnie shut the door behind them, she turned to face her empty living room,  
deciding to quickly clean up the mess there before finding him. She blew out the candles and lifted them up, walking towards the kitchen to set everything on the counter before heading down the hall. She gently rapped her knuckles against the opened bathroom door before walking in. Kai stood in front of the mirror, shirtless, and examining the healing gash against his side. She just leaned against the door frame and smiled softly, watching him shift to see at different  
angles.

“I’m going to shower next, wanna stick around for that?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows through the mirror at her before turning to face her. She rolled her eyes but still chuckled as he turned to face her.

“You’re an idiot,” she told him and he just lifted his shoulders in response and stepped a bit closer. Bonnie tensed a bit and looked up at him, unsure of what she wanted his next move to be. She couldn’t decide how she felt with him being in her home, for real. Sensing her struggle, he stopped immediately and lifted his hands slowly in surrender.

“Bon…I’m here. I’m sorry…” he told her again. She nodded her head and  
crossed her arms in front of her chest, hating that it was so difficult to do what she wanted to do. He gently reached forward, resting his hands on her shoulders and bending a bit so she looked at him. “What do I have to do to show you that I have changed?” He asked, Bonnie watched him a few moments, eyes locked with his before she decided to speak.

“Close your eyes,” She instructed. Kai lifted an eyebrow but did as he was told, dropping his arms to his side and shutting his eyes. “I just want to try something.” Bonnie slowly took a step forward, lifting a hand up to his cheek and gently brushing it there before sliding up to her toes and brushing her lips against his. He jumped a bit, obviously surprised at the sudden contact before slowly moving a hand up to her hip, resting it there. She kissed him once again, softly, before pulling back.

“I don’t need you to show me anything. I just need you to be good, Kai. Please do that for me and the trust will grow, can you do that for me?” she asked.

Malachai pulled back from her enough to lock eyes as a grin came over his face.

“Woman, for you, I’d do anything”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comment and let me know. Always taking prompts so feel free to request!


End file.
